Dancing through the afterlife
by The Witch Kamiya
Summary: The first thing she sees after the pain fades and the bright light disappears is Anderson's face, smiling and pleased with his hand held out to her. For a moment she's curious before she looks around and notices the blank expansion around them. His voice seems to echo in the area. "Nice to see you, Shepard...welcome home." What if the afterlife was a place of peace and happiness?
1. Part 1

_Dancing through the afterlife_

_Part 1: Welcome Home_

**A/N: So...I finished Mass Effect 3 the other night and I'm sure you all know my pain...so I wanted to do something for my favorite couple...obviously Shakarian...and all the others ha! Basically after finding no possible clever and clear way (as of right now) for Shep to come back I've decided...to write a story based on her afterlife because who doesn't want an afterlife that includes a bar and all the people you miss and love among other things. **

**I mean...what if the afterlife (especially in Mass) was just another world where souls go to when they die. A simple place full of peace and harmony and people can live their lives and be happy. So I suppose you'll all decide whether you like it or not but nonetheless I'm going to write as much as I can because I like this idea and I'm gonna roll with it. Thanks everyone. **

**Also Ima use my Shepard cause..well she's the one I know right? And the boy is a character I made up to insert into Shepard's background...he's been around since...probably since I started ME2 with my Shep. Since she was an earthborn I wanted her to have some heartbreaking orphan life.**

~X~x~X~

The first thing she sees after the pain fades and the bright light disappears is Anderson's face, smiling and pleased with his hand held out to her. For a moment she's curious before she looks around and notices the blank expansion around them. His voice seems to echo in the area.

"Nice to see you, Shepard...welcome home." With his words the blank whiteness dissolves into the citadel presidium, and she notices that she's on her ass in front of the elevator. No ones around except for them. Her eyes direct themselves back to him and she feels tears fill them as he nods his head and assists her in standing. "We thought you weren't going to make it to this side, but we're glad you're here."

"We...sir?" her voice doesn't echo as she speaks and she raises a hand to cover her lips until she notices the figures coming out of the woodwork to smile at her. She sees Thane, Nyreen, Kaiden, Mordin, Legion, Charr, and even Kal'Reegar along with so many more...so many people she had helped and so many she had seen die and...

"The shepard of our wayward flock." A voice from a few feet below her height speaks and she looks down in shock, eyes on a boy she had not seen since he had died in her arms when they were kids. He was the reason her name was Shepard...he was the reason she became an alliance member. Her eyes overflow with tears at the sight of everyone and she falls to her knees in front of the boy to embrace him and sob into his shoulder. She mutters soft words, whispering "I'm so sorry Alan...I'm so sorry I couldn't save you...any of you." And for a moment all is silent but a small laugh makes her look up.

"Ha! What we wanted, Shepard! Could not continue on with life if it meant not doing the right thing." Mordin speaks with a smirk as Thane steps up, hands behind his back and Irikah at his side.

"Yes, Shepard, our lives would have meant nothing if it had caused your failure. Being here...isn't bad. We all welcomed death with arms wide open if it meant the world would survive another day and you could save our homes." The drell smiles in a fashion she'd never seen on him before and she feels a laugh bubble up in her throat before she allows it to escape. Her laughter, however, quickly turns into soft sobs as she remembers all the people she's left behind. She realizes that she has never felt so much emotion before and it was all just flowing out...she can't stop it and no one seems to care. Maybe this was okay.

"Everyone's alright, Shepard, you did good." Andersons' voice reaches her again as he kneels next to her and pulls her in for a hug. "You did good...You'll see them all again. Just enjoy the afterlife for a while and you'll see them again soon, I promise." She wraps her arms around him as she nods and forces back tears though she knows that within itself is a sure to fail plan. Being dead sure takes a lot out of a person, making them feel so many emotions all at once. It was exhausting. When the tears finally cease she pulls away and leans back against the elevator to stare at everyone.

"So...this is the afterlife? Garrus said they're might be a bar, but I didn't expect the whole galaxy to be here. Anyone have a theory on that?" She runs a hand through her hair and laughs softly, waiting for a reply. Kal speaks up.

"Commander, we've all determined that the afterlife is basically a replica of the our real world, suited to our needs just without the problems of war and pain and suffering. People come and go as they please and the space in this world seems so unlimited that no matter how many faces you see you'll see at least forty different ones the next day." She is surprised by the quarians choice to be the one to say all that. So much for being just a soldier. It makes her smile again.

"I see...it's so good to see you all." her eyes glance over every one of them and she rubs at her eyes again before standing up. Legion makes his attempt to speak.

"Shepard-Commander, we are all glad to see you too."

She raises a hand and waves off his formalities. "Please...Call me Kamilla."

~X~x~X~


	2. Part 2

_Dancing through the afterlife_

_Part 2: There's no Vakarian without Shepard_

**A/N: I realize with the Synthesis ending they mentioned immortality, but I'd like to think that they'd have to advance a little more to actually achieve immortality. They may have reached a peak in their evolution like the Catalyst said, but that doesn't mean it comes with immortality...or maybe I'm just being an idiot...anyway way that's my thoughts on it...besides this isn't going to be the only version I have of the two love birds reuniting. Either way...I want people to know that I write this stuff for myself...because it feels good to write it out and feel good about it..if you don't like it than don't read it. Please enjoy it if you do thought.**

**Also I'm sorry about Garrus' middle names I couldn't resist and I thought it was cute. **

A few months after their...crazy synthesis occurrence, Joker and the others started to see a change in their Turian sniper. Despite all the amazing things Shepard had achieved for them they all knew it couldn't replace the love of his life, and at the mere mention of EDI's theories on immortality they start to notice how that thought makes him freeze up and excuse himself for target practice.

No one really talks about it...they don't want to pour salt into his wounds, but they hate to see him waste away. He drags himself along like he's doing his best to stay alive and make the world is better...for everyone...for her just for a little while longer just long enough to ensure that no one will need him anymore.

Everyone does their best to make life easier on him. They bring him food or remind him to shower or sleep when he gets too occupied with cleaning his guns and helping rebuild. Soon though even the rebuilding gets sparse and the crew watches him grow more and more desperate for a way to get his mind off of her. Nothing helps though and they all feel a pain go through them one day when a few of them go to check on him and find out that he hasn't left the captains quarters for the past three days.

He makes a move to stand, but Joker raises his hand and shakes his head.

"We know dude...we understand. Get some rest okay. I'm sure you'll see her soon." Really they don't want to see him go. After losing so much everyone's not sure they can bare to lose another family member. He was just as much family to them as Shepard was, but papa Vakarian had a hole in him the size of Palavan without mama Shepard and they all knew it.

He goes to sleep that night with a clear mind and peaceful thoughts. The world was rebuilding itself, his father and sister were alright, the crew was doing great, and he was worn out. He deserved a good rest.

No one was surprised the next morning when he didn't wake up...

But nonetheless they still cry as they place his placard on the memorial wall below Andersons after the funeral.

He was going to be happier where he was going and when Joker runs his fingers over the names, his girl holding him from behind, and whispers "Save us a seat guys...first rounds on me when I get there." EDI doesn't mention that she's thinking the same thing.

~X~x~X~

The first thing Garrus sees when he opens his eyes is his mother standing over him with a scowl on her face. He jolts up, memories of getting in trouble as a kid and her scolding him rushes to him suddenly.

"Garrus Atticus Lonal Vakarian what in the name of the ancestors took you so long!" She practically screams at him, hands on her hips and mandibles clicking in irritation. He glances around and the white area fades to Palavan, his old home behind her. "Do you know how long we've waited for you?" She questions, that all too familiar fire in her voice and that smirk on her face as she helps him up. It's been quite some time since he's seen his mother so...lively...so happy.

"Mother...where are we?" He asks, fingers raising to touch her until a laugh leaves her and her head leans forward to press to his. She purrs softly and he closes his eyes to remember a time when she would hold him in her arms and make soft trilling noises to coax him into sleep.

He's suddenly overcome with so much emotion that he throws his arms around her and squeezes her. "Mom...mom I missed you..." He mutters softly, emotions running rampant for no good reason and he hears her laugh again. The sound makes him pull away.

"I missed you too, my little sniper." She pet his cheek lovingly with a soft look and chuckles quietly. "She said that scar did a number on you...but you still look handsome as always." she started to purr again and he almost didn't realize what she said, but when he did...

"She? Mom is this...? Mom is she here?!" he holds her by the arms and he sees that mischievous grin cross her face (now he knows where he gets it) before she looks to the entrance of their home.

A young maroon haired woman stands in the doorway, a pair of pants and a long sleeve shirt being the only things covering her body since there was no worry of radiation in the afterlife. She smiles at him and he takes a step away from his mother.

"Did all that calibrating keep you occupied, Garrus?" They're the only words she can get out before he's on her like a Vareen on a Pyjak. His hands go to cup her cheeks as she grabs his arms and they meet for the first kiss in what feels like forever.

Tears are flowing down their cheeks when they pull away and Garrus leans into her hand when she runs it over his spines and sniffles a bit.

"I didn't think you'd ever get here...Everyone mentioned elongated life spans due to the synthesis." She smiles through her tears and pulls him close again. He chuckles at her words and nuzzles her face and neck.

"Shepard I thought you knew better than that. Nothing is going to keep me away from you for very long not even death. What? Did you forget? There's no Vakarian without Shepard."

Behind them his mother just smiles and folds her hands in front of her, enjoying the scene between her son and his (future) wife. She hopes, silently, that her husband and daughter will be able to enjoy their lives before they join them and witness the new arrivals to their family.

~X~x~X~


End file.
